Pilihlah Aku Jadi Pacarmu
by ViraYuuki
Summary: Norway harus memilih antara Denmark atau Iceland. judul gaje sangat . RnR please.


**Lagi pengen bikin oneshot. Fear Garden, You Are My Master ama Namimori Café terlantar -_-. **

**Kali ini bikin fic pairing fave author; DenmarkxNorwayxIceland a.k.a DenNorIce a.k.a Anko UzaixNorgexAishu atau apapun itu lolololol. Tapi judulnya itu loh, ga banget –w-a.**

**Title: Pilihlah Aku Jadi Pacarmu**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Segala sesuatu yang ada di fic ini bukan milik Author. Para Nation-tan adalah milik negara masing-masing (ga mau ngakuin bang Hide pemilik Hetalia XD)**

**Warning: OOC parah, Yaoi ada. Jadi yang ga suka Yaoi silahkan klik tombol panah kebelakang ntu. Kalo suka, silahkan klik tombol balon dialog di bawah fic ini ^^.**

"Niichan, ayo kita latihan lagi" Ajak Iceland sambil memeluk lengan Norway

"Tidak! Norge, kau terlalu sering latihan. Kau butuh refreshing, apalagi kau ini latihan sihir yang butuh banyak tenaga. Lebih baik kau ikut aku jalan-jalan ke Disneyland denganku! " Paksa Denmark sambil menarik-narik tangan Norway.

"Niichan harus ikut aku!"

"Norge kau butuh istirahat, ayo ikut aku!"

"Aku ini adiknya, jadi Niichan harus ikut denganku!"

"Che! Aku ini pacarnya tahu!"

"Sejak kapan manusia kambing jadi pacar niichan? Aku tidak akan merestui kalian sampai aku mati sekalipun!"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, bocah!"

"Niichan itu milikku seorang, jangan merebutnya dariku!"

"Mana mungkin Norgeku sayang lebih memilihmu! Akulah yang pantas mejadi pacarnya!"

"AKU!"

"HANYA RAJA SKANDINAVIA YANG COCOK DENGAN NORGE!"

"MANUSIA KAMBING!"

"BOCAH TENGIK!"

"RAMBUT JINGKRAK!"

"PENYIHIR BODOH!"

"Ka-kau!"

"KALIAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" Bentak Norway sambil berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya dari adik dan calon se-maksudnya temannya itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Niichan" Kata Iceland sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Sori, Norgeku sayang" Denmark hanya nyengir kuda sambil memluk Norway secara tiba-tiba.

"ANKO UZAI, LAPASKAN AKU!" Dan berkat kemarahan Norway dan adiknya, Denmark mendapat hadiah tendangan maut kedua kakak-adik itu dengan nama 'Double Kick Nordics Special Service' (#bah).

"Itte~"

"Jangan pernah menyentuh niichan!" Iceland kembali memeluk lengan Norway

"Aishu. . ."

"Norge itu milikku!"

"Anko Uzai . . . "

"Niichan itu kakakku, jelas aku lebih berhak daripada manusia kambing sepertimu!"

"Bocah jelek, jangan sok he-" Perkataan Denmark terpotong karena Norway melepaskan kedua tangan mereka dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

BRAAAKKK

"Cih, semuanya gara-gara kau, bocah jelek!"

"Kau, manusia kambing!"

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran hebat abad ini (?) yang kemudian dilerai oleh Sweden dan Finland yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah Norway.

"H'ntik'an" Kata Sweden yang menahan pukulan Denmark yang akan dilayangkan kepada calon adik iparnya.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Finland sambil memeluk Hanatamago nya.

"GARA-GARA MANUSIA KAMBING INI!" Teriak Iceland sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok Denmark yang wajahnya masih memerah karena kalap.

"DIA! GARA-GARA BOCAH JELEK INI!" Denmark berusaha meraih Iceland walaupun tubuhnya masih ditahan oleh Sweden.

"LEPASKAN AKU, KALENG IKAN!" Denmark berusaha melepaskan kuncian tangannya, tapi Sweden langsung melayangkan pukulannya kearah wajah tampan(?) Denmark.

"J'ng'n m'mangg'lku s'p'rt' it', D'nm'rk" Kata Sweden dengan deathglare terajib, eh terbaik maksudnya.

"Ba-baik, maafkan saya yang mulia Sweden" Denmark langsung sujud-sujud ria dihadapan yang mulia Sweden dan sang 'istri', Finland (LOL).

"Nah, bisa ceritakan pada kami kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Finland sambil menengok kanan-kiri, "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Norway?" Pertanyaan Finland membuat keduanya membatu. 'Maafkan kami, Norge/Niichan' batin mereka berdua sambil menangis dalam hati.

"Be-begini. . . . ." Denmark menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan Norway yang langsung membuatnya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Oke, Sweden langsung menjitak Denmark lagi. Dan akhirnya Iceland lah yang menceritakan kronologis kejadian mengerikan yang membuat kakaknya marah besar itu.

"Oh, begitu" Angguk Finland mengerti

"L'bih b'ik k'ta m'nc'ri sol'si ny' " Usul Sweden

"Ya, kau benar Su-san" Ujar Finland, "Bagaimana kalau kita adakan lomba?" Usul Finland.

"Lomba? Maksudnya?" Denmark mengangkat alisnya

"Hmm~ tidak usah deh. Bagaimana kalau kalian langsung 'menembak' Norway,tapi kalian harus mengajaknya jalan dulu. Kami membuntuti kalian kok. Iya kan, Su-san?" Finland memluk lengan Sweden dan menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan Sweden.

"Iy' , Istr'k'"

"YOSHA! Aku yang akan mengajaknya duluan!" Denmark langssung bangkit dari kubur-maksudnyadari duduknya , tapi tangannya langsung ditahan Finland.

"Biar adil, kalian suit. Yang menang boleh menetukan sendiri apakah dia yang pertama atau kedua" Usul Finland bijak.

"Baiklah" Iceland berjalan menuju Denmark dan berhadapan dengannya "Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu dan niichan menjadi milikku selamanya" Kata Iceland sambil tersenyum licik.

"Heh, jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu, bocah. Aku yang akan membuatmu menjadi adik ipar dan tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Norge" Ujar Denmark sambil bersiap suit.

"JAN-KEN-PON!"

Ieland mengeluarkan batu sedangkan Denmark mengeluarkan gunting. Dan dipastikan yang menang suit adalah Iceland.

"Bagaimana, Iceland? Apakah kau memilih giliran pertama atau kedua?" Tanya Finland

"Tentu saja pertama. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu menyerobot bagianku!" Kata Iceland sambil menunjuk Denmark yang masih memperhatikan tangannya kesal 'kenapa pilih gunting sih?' batin Denmark.

"Che! Sesuai kepalamu yang keras kepala, kau memilih batu" Ucap Denmark.

"Hm, tentu saja. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, pecundang" Iceland berjalan menuju tangga untuk menemui kakaknya –yang entah sedang apa- di kamarnya.

"OMAERAAA!"

**X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;X;**

TOK TOK

"Niichan, ini aku"

"Masuklah"

"Niichan. . . ." Iceland terlihat sedih melihat keadaan Norway yang memang sepertinya sangat kelelahan. Ditambah berbagai luka yang didapatnya saat perang dahulu. Iceland benar-benar tersayat hatinya saat melihat salah satu luka di bagian dada bidang Norway saat melindunginya di masa lalu. . . .

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Aishu" Kata Norway sambil memakai baju sailornya, "Dan ada perlu apa kau menemuiku?"

"A-ano, niichan. Apa niichan ada waktu?"

"Ada kok, kebetulan hari ini jadwalku sudah selesai. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajak niichan ke suatu tempat. Memang benar kata manusia kambing itu, niichan kelelahan. Maafkan aku. . . " Iceland menundukkan kepalanya, dan air mata mulai keluar dari mata silver Iceland.

"Apa maksudmu, Aishu?" Norway mengusap air mata dan mencium pelan pelipis Iceland, "Kau itu adikku, dan tugasku adalah membesarkanmu dan membuatmu kuat" Senyum Norway sambil menepuk kepala Iceland.

"Sa-sabar, Denmark" Denmark panas mengntip (baca:melihat) adegan tadi. Finland hanya tersenyum dan menasehati Denmark. Sementara Sweden mengelus kepala Finland.

"Ada apa, Su-san?" Tanya Finland karena Sweden mengelus kepala Finland.

"M'nc'ba s'p'rti N'rw'y l'k'kan" Jawab Sweden

"Tapi, Norway menepuk, bukan mengelus loh" Ujar Finland meralat perlakuan 'suami' nya.

"Oh, s'p'rtiny' k'c'm'ta ku h'rus d'g'nti"

Back to NorwayxIceland, eh maksud author Norway dan Iceland XD.

"Terima kasih, niichan" Ucap Iceland dan Norway hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Lalu, kapan kita pergi?" Tanya Norway

"Eh?"

"Katanya tadi kau mau mengajakku?, ayo kita pergi sekarang" Norway menarik lengan Iceland menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Denmark, Finland, Sweden dan Hanatamago (diitung kan? X3) langsung berlari kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Loh, Sweden, Finland, sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" Tanya Norway yang baru mengetahui temannya itu berkunjung ke rumahnya (NORDICS KUMPUL XD).

"Err~ eto~ ta-tadi kami tidak sengaja lewat rumahmu, jadi sekalian main saja kan?" Jawab Finland gugup. Ga mungkin kan dia bilang dia kesini gara-gara melihat pertengkaran calon adik ipar-calon kakak ipar Norway.

"Oh~ maaf ya, aku pergi dengan Aishu dulu. Anko Uzai!" Merasa dirinya disebut, Denmark langsung besikap siap dan tegak seperti berhadapan dengan 'Boss' nya.

"Kau jaga rumah ini sebentar, ini kuncinya" Norway melempar kunci rumahnya dan langsung berlalu. Iceland pun sempat tersenyum licik kearah Denmark. Denmark hampir saja melempar vas kesayangn Norway kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Finland.

"Niichan, biar aku yang menyetir mobilnya. Dan niichan harus memakai ini" Iceland memberikan sehelai kain hitam, yang dimaksudkan untuk menutup mata Norway.

"Hah~ dasar kau ini" Norway mengenakan kain tersebut dan duduk disebelah Iceland.

"Kita berangkat, Niichan"

"Yang cepat ya, pak supir" ledek Norway

"NIICHAN!"

Dan mereka pun pergi, tapi Denmark, Sweden dan Finland (yang masih memeluk Hanatamago) mengikuti mereka menggunakan mobil Denmark.

Mereka sampai ditempat tujuan Iceland. Iceland membukakan pintu untuk Norway dan menuntunnya. Iceland membukakan ikatan kain pada mata Norway.

"Aishu, bukankah ini. . . ."

"Ya, taman bunga yang kita pelihara saat kita kecil. Tak kusangka sekarang menjadi indah begini. Padahal dulu kita hanya melihat beberapa tangkai bunga saja" Iceland tersenyum dan memegang erat tangan Norway yang sekarang tingginya sudah sedikit melebihi kakaknya itu.

"Eh, ada apa Aishu?" Tanya Norway. Iceland menatap lekat mata kakaknya , 'Inilah saatnya' batin Iceland.

"Niichan. . . Boku, Niichan wa. . ."

"Hm?"

"BO-BOKU WA, NIICHAN GA SUKI DA! DAISUKI!" Teriak Iceland. Norway hanya tersenyum dan kembali menepuk kecil kepala Iceland.

Dan dilain pihak, Denmark sudah menggigit bajunya kesal.

"Aku juga suka Aishu kok" Iceland membelakkan matanya, dan mengganggam tangan kakaknya itu semakin erat dan kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Sepertiny Iceland mengerti maksud perkataan kakaknya tadi.

"BUKAN! Bukan itu maksudku! Bukan mencintai niichan sebagai kakak, tapi sebagai lelaki!" Iceland lengsung memeluk Norway. Norway membelakkan matanya, kaget? Tentu saja.

"GYAAAA! JANGAN PELU- HMMP HMMPF" Sweden langsung menutup mulut Denmark.

"Aishu. . . ."

"Niichan, kumohon, . . . ."

"Maafkan aku, Aishu" Norway melepaskan pelukan adiknya, dan menatap serius kedua mata Iceland.

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik, tidak lebih. Maaf, Aishu. Aku~" Norway menundukkan kepalanya, Norway merasa bersalah.

"Ahahahahahahaha" Norway, juga Trio pengintip itu kaget. Iceland tertawa setelah ditolak Norway, kenapa?.

"Ais-" Iceland menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Norway.

"Niichan, aku ini aneh ya? Masa mencintai kakak sendiri. Incest dong, ahahahahahahaha~" Norway terdiam sebentar kemudian mencium bibir Norway singkat.

"Terima kasih, Niichan" Iceland tersenyum kemudian memeluk Norway lagi. Sekarang Iceland memeluknya sangat erat. Norway hanya bisa diam dan membalas pelukan adiknya.

"Ah, sama-sama" Norway menatap sayu adiknya. 'Jahat, aku ini sangat jahat, membuat Iceland, adikku menangis' Norway menundukkan kepalanya.

"Niichan, ayo kita pulang" Ajak Iceland, Norway mengikuti Iceland menuju mobil, tapi. . . .

"A-Anko Uzai? Ke-kenapa kamu ada disini? Dan, Finland juga Sweden?" Norway berlari kecil menuju mereka bertiga.

"Jadi, Kalian membuntuti kami ya?" Norway memberikan deathglare pada mereka. Sweden pun langsung ciut merasakan deathglare Norway yang attack powernya tiga kali dari deathglare miliknya.

"Ka-kami ta-tadinya mau ke Hetaland, ta-tapi ka-kami tidak enak kan ka-kalau tidak mengajak kalian" Jawab Finland gugup, dan masih ketakutan karena Norway masih memberikan deathglarenya.

"Benarkah begitu, Anko Uzai?" Tanya Norway yang masih mengaktifkan GEASS, eh Deathglare nya.

"te-tentu saja, te-tega sekali aku tidak mengajakmu, Norgeku sayang" Jawab Denmark yang tetap mempertahankan tawanya agar tidak curiga.

"Dan kau Iceland, tidak ikut andil kan?" Tanya Norway yang sudah keburu curiga pada mereka semua

"A-apa maksudmu, niichan?" Iceland benar-benar takut kali ini, rasanya ingin menangis.

"Khh, sudahlah. Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa? Tadi aku membaca pikiran kalian!" Mereka semua langsung tersentak dan terdiam seperti batu.

"Dan, sekarang apa maumu, Anko Uzai?"

"Ba-baiklah, percuma juga disembunyikan. Aku mau mengajakmu ke Disneyland sekarang!" Kata Denmak tegas. Wajah Norway terlihat sedikit seburat warna merah, walau teman temannya untugnya tidak menyadarinya.

"Huh, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang, Anko Uzai!" Norway langsung duduk di jok mobil Denmark.

"HA-HAI! Ayo kita bersenang-senang, Norge sayang!" dan mereka berdua meninggalkan Iceland, Finland dan Sweden yang masih membatu.

'Niichan bisa membaca pikiran? Gawat kalau gitu' batin Iceland

'Norway bisa membaca pikiran? Jangan sampai dia tahu bahwa aku pernah menstalker Su-san' batin Finland

'N'rw'y b'sa m'mb'ca p'k'ran? Ap' d'a t'hu k'lau di ak'd'mi d'lu aku s'mp't s'ka d'a? ' batin Sweden.

Dan mereka pun berlari seperti orang gila dan langsung masuk ke mobil Iceland dan mengejar Denmark dan Norway yang menuju Hetaland, dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka sebenarnya Denmark dan Norway pergi ke Disneyland bukan Hetaland. . .

"Dasar Anko Uzai, katanya raja Skandinavia kenapa muntah setelah naik Halilintar sih?"

"Uph, A-aku pe-perutku ga enak, Nor- HOOEEK" Denmark kembali memuntahkan semua sarapannya.

"Hei anko Uzai, bukankah itu Japan, Hungary dan. . . Greece?" Kata Norway sambil memicingkan alisnya. Ada apa Japan, Hungary dan Greece ( tertidur di gerobak kayu yang didorong oleh Hungary dan Japan) kesini? Dan kenapa Hungary membawa Camera Digital? Pikir Norway.

"Ugh, aku tidak tahu Norway" Dan Tewaslah, bukan maksud author pingsan. Pingsanlah sang raja Skandinavia itu dalam keadaan mata terbuka dan kehilangan pupilnya dan mulutnya mengeluarkan busa seperti orang abis Overdosis!.

"Hah~ dasar. Loh, England?" Norway berjalan menuju England yang sepertinya sedang bersama Amerika duduk di Café.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Norway"

"Ahahaha, bagaimana keadaanmu, sepupuku?" Tanya Norway sambil melempar Denmark ke arah Amerika yang juga sepertinya pingsan. Dan terlihatlah dua mayat yang keadannya sangat mengenaskan itu. . .

"Baik, dan bagaimana dengan adikmu itu?" Tanya England

"Hah~ sudah lebih baik sih kemampuan sihirnya, tapi sekarang dia lebih tinggi dariku!" Jawab Norway kesal sambil memainkan sedotan minumannya yang tadi dia beli sebelum bertemu England.

"Kita senasib, Norway. Amerika juga sekarang lebih tinggi dan tumbuh lebih besar dariku" England menghela napasnya sambil melirik ke arah 'mayat' Amerika (#plak).

"Itu beda, England. Amerika itu kan adik angkatmu, sedangkan Aishu itu adik biologisku" Decak Norway sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, England. Anko Uzai, ayo kita pergi"

"Cium dulu~ baru bangun~" Kata Denmark sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Menjijikan. Dah, England"

"Tunggu aku, Norgeku sayang!" Denmark berlari kecil dan memeluk Norway dari belakang.

"A-apaan sih?" Rona merah kembali terlihat di wajah cantik Norway,"Lepaskan aku, An- uhmp" Denmark mencium Norway.

"Untuk menghilangkan bekas ciuman Iceland" Kata Denmark sambil tersenyum simpul.

"A-apa maksudmu Anko Uzai?"

"Aku, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Lamar Denmark. Norway tersentak kaget, wajahnya memanas.

"A-ap-"

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" Para pengunjung menyoraki mereka berdua. Sepertinya Denmark memang sengaja melakukan itu tepat di tempat yang banyak orangnya.

"Kkhh, Kau!" Norway memukul kecil dada Denmark dan memeluk Denmark.

"Aku juga"

"Eh?"

"Suka. Aku juga suka Denmark" Ucap Norway pelan.

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"

"A-apaan sih!" Norway langsung menarik lengan Denmark pergi dari kerumunan orang-orang yang menyorakinya.

Tapi, Denmark menarik balik tangan Norway dan mencium Norway. Norway pun membalas ciumannya.

"Wah, wajahmu merah loh, Norge" Tawa Denmark sambil menunjuk wajah Norway yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kkh, berhentilah menggodaku, Anko Uzai!"

"Boleh cium lagi ya" Kata Denmark nyengir kuda

"Ga! Enak aja, aku mau pula-" Denmark kembali mencium Norway. Lama, sangat lama. . .

Dan berakhirlah Fic ini dengan ciuman panas yang dilancarkan Denmark untuk ketiga kalinya! *author langsung foto kiss scene DenNor*.

**O.W.A.R.I**

**Bah! Oneshot DenNor akhirnya dibuat, senangnyah~~. Oh, iya selamat Idul Adha bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir batin, readers \^w^/.**

**OMAKE**

"Ada apa tuh rame-rame?" Tanya Hungary

"saya tidak tahu, Hungary-san. Bukankah lebih baik kita melihatnya langsung?" Usul Japan.

Mereka pun berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu. Tapi, mereka mendengar sesuatu. . . . .

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"

"Eh? Jangan-jangan?"

"Sepertinya firasat kita benar, Hungary-san" Japan dan Hungary langsung masuk dari kerumunan itu meninggalkan Greece yang masih tertidur diatas gerobak kayu.

"KYAAAA DENNOR!" Semangat Hungary.

"Sudah saya duga, Norway-san pasti menerima Denmark-san" Kata Japan sambil mengelap nosebleednya dan langsung memfoto kiss scene DenNor, pairing paporit author #gaadayangnanya.

**TAMAT BENERAN GA ADA TAMBAHAN LAGI**

**Yang ketemu ama Iggy itu diambil dari Fic sebelumnya; First Date. Silahkan baca dan ripyu. See You Next Fic ^^/. **


End file.
